Sabotage
250px|thumb|Cato Neimoidia 250px|thumb|Anakin Skywalker in zijn Eta-class Sabotage is de 17de episode van The Clone Wars Seizoen 5. Het is de eerste aflevering van de laatste verhaallijn van Seizoen 5. Narrator Invasion! The planet Cato Neimoidia is under separatist attack. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, rush to the rescue as they lead squadrons of starfighters to the planet below. Synopsis Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano bevinden zich op Cato Neimoidia om er een zoveelste conflict te bestrijden nu de planeet wordt aangevallen door de CIS. Wanneer Anakins Eta-2 Actis-class Interceptor wordt overspoeld door Buzz Droids weten Anakin en R2-D2 geen raad meer. Een Buzz Droid boort een gaatje in de onderkant van de cockpit en door de plotse luchtdruk verliest Anakin het bewustzijn. Ahsoka wil dat Artoo de Starfighter landt op een smalle richel. Ze verlaat zelf haar Starfighter die ze door R7-A7 laat besturen. Net op tijd kan Ahsoka de cockpit lossnijden en Anakin bevrijden. Artoo moet zijn boosters gebruiken om te ontsnappen. Wanneer Anakin opnieuw bij bewustzijn is, krijgt hij een dringende oproep van Yoda. De Jedi Council vraagt de hulp van Anakin en Ahsoka aangezien de Jedi Temple het slachtoffer is geworden van een bomaanslag. De Jedi Council stuurt Anakin en Ahsoka op onderzoek uit om zonder vooroordelen te zoeken naar de dader. Mace Windu zegt dat er geruchten zijn dat een Jediachter de bomaanslag zou zitten. Ahsoka heeft het moeilijk om dat te geloven, maar Anakin herinnert haar aan het feit dat de Clone Wars veel ideologen heeft geschapen die naar de Dark Side zijn overgestapt, zoals Dooku en Pong Krell. De Jedi krijgen de hulp van Russo-ISC in het onderzoek. De Droid is toegewezen door Mace Windu. Samen onderzoeken ze de locatie van de aanslag in een hangar waar Clone Troopers en ook burgers zijn gesneuveld die werkten in de temple. Ahsoka en Russo gaan de gewonden ondervragen in de ziekenboeg. Een Pantoran getuige zegt dat ze het spoor van Jackar Bowmani moeten natrekken, een Abyssin die in de temple werkte. De Pantoran zegt dat hij Jackar net alvorens de bom afging op de plaats zag werken. Aan de Jedi Temple is een demonstratie bezig voor vrede en tegen de productie van Clones. Cin Drallig houdt de menigte rustig en wanneer Anakin komt polsen naar de situatie treedt Letta Turmond naar voren, de echtgenote van Jackar. Anakin neemt haar mee voor ondervraging. Letta zegt dat haar man nooit zoiets zou doen, aangezien het een droom was om voor de Jedi te werken. Via een holografische opname van de explosie ontdekken de Jedi en Russo dat de oorsprong van de explosie bij een Gunship ligt. Ze ontdekken sporen van Nano-Droids op de wrakstukken van het schip. Anakin en Ahsoka rapporteren hun vooruitgang aan de Jedi High Council waar Mace opmerkt dat de Senate vragen begint te stellen en weldra de politionele machten zal moeten inschakelen, aangezien er burgers en Clones zijn gesneuveld. Op dat moment roep Russo Anakin op dat hij Jackar heeft gevonden. In het mortuarium blijkt Russo de hand van Jackar te hebben gevonden. Die hand blijkt eveneens sporen van Nano-Droid te bevatten, dus Jackar lijkt wel degelijk de dader te zijn van de explosie, maar dan wel zelf als bom. Jackar was trouwens verantwoordelijk voor de bewapening van de Gunships en had dus makkelijk toegang tot alle soorten wapens, inclusief Nano-Droids. Anakin en Ahsoka besluiten om in het appartement van Jackar te gaan zoeken naar sporen van Nano-Droids. In het appartement van Jackar vindt Anakin een holografisch anti-Clone pamflet. In het voedsel van Jackar vinden de Jedi sporen van Nano-Droids. De vraag is nu of Jackar moedwillig die Droids opat of niet. Wanneer Letta thuiskomt, scant Ahsoka haar voor Nano-Droids, maar er is geen spoor van de Droids te bekennen op Letta's lichaam. De Jedi nemen haar mee voor verhoor, maar op de straten glipt Letta weg, waardoor ze haar schuld verraadt. Anakin en Ahsoka kunnen haar uiteindelijk inrekenen. Letta geeft toe dat ze de Nano-Droids in Jackar zijn voedsel heeft gestopt en dat ze hem heeft opgeofferd als bom. De Jedi zijn gerustgesteld dat er geen Jedi verantwoordelijk was voor de aanslag, maar de publieke opinie kant zich meer en meer tegen de Jedi en hun activiteiten tijdens de Clone Wars. Letta wordt verder verhoord in de Temple. Inhoud Nieuwe personages *Russo-ISC *Jackar Bowmani *Letta Turmond *Nano-Droids Bekende personages *Cin Drallig - debuut in TCW *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Rex *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *Plo Koon *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto *Eeth Koth *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin Locaties *Cato Neimoidia *Coruscant **Jedi Temple Bron *Sabotage op SW.com category:Televisie